O Filhote Azarado
by Mache-chin
Summary: Depois de alguns anos de namoro, Train e Saya estão casados e felizes com o filho Trevor. Numa noite de Ano Novo, Creed aparece e mata Saya. Depois de lutar contra ele, Train entra em um coma temporário. Angustiado, Trevor encontra apenas uma saída: voltar no tempo e evitar esse infortúnio antes que o próprio Creed consiga usar sua máquina e matar Saya, impedindo o seu nascimento.


**1: Black Cat não me pertence.**  
**2: Esta fanfic é uma continuação de "O Gato de Rua Sem Dona".**  
**3: Trevor e os gatinhos da história são minha responsabilidade.**  
**4: Os títulos dos capítulos são feitos com base nas emoções e ações de Trevor.**

**Cap. 1**

**Temor**

_- Saya, não desista! Escutou bem? Por favor, não desista! Você vai ficar boa, e nós vamos voltar pra casa, pro Trevor! – Train gritava desesperado, segurando pelos ombros com firmeza, embora com as mãos trêmulas, sua amada esposa, agora banhada em sangue._

_- Train... – ela sorriu amavelmente, os olhos opacos iluminados pelos fogos de artifício no céu escuro da noite – Os fogos de artifício... São tão lindos. – sussurrou já ficando sem ar._

_Train cerrou os dentes e, suado, sentiu as lágrimas se misturarem numa cascata forte. Se tivesse chegado mais cedo, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Com este pensamento em mente, o homem-gato se martirizou e desejou a morte junto à Saya, mas precisava cuidar de Trevor. Seus pensamentos o puxaram de volta para o sorriso sôfrego dela, que parecia estranhamente feliz ao tocar seu revólver._

_- Então você trouxe sua arma. – com as duas mãos ela segurou a sua e apertou com a pouca força que lhe restava – Nunca mais se desfaça dela. Você pode utilizá-la para o bem._

_- Tola! Você está falando como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver!_

_- Eu vou antes. Espero que me encontre depois, ok?! E... Cuide do Trevor, tudo bem?! – os olhos dela se abriram mais – Eu te amo muito. Obrigada por me amar Train. Promete que nunca vai me esquecer? – o corpo de homem se debruçou sobre o dela como o de um menino solitário, que chorou abertamente antes de sentir as mãos femininas esfriarem sobre a sua._

_- Eu prometo! E também juro que vou te vingar Saya!_

_- Não... – ele ergueu um pouco mais a cabeça – Eu quero que tenha uma vida pacífica com o Trevor. Não volte a ser o mesmo de antes. Você é bem melhor do que isso... O homem por quem eu me apaixonei... E sempre amarei. – seu sorriso ficou mais fraco – Estarei cuidando dos dois. Até._

_Os olhos de Saya fecharam lentamente até sua respiração parar de vez. Train urrou com o peso amargo do abandono ao céu e abraçou com mais firmeza o corpo sem vida estirado no chão. Com o rosto no peito dela, o gato preto se viu perdido e apavorado de enfrentar um mundo sem a esposa, porém Trevor esperava a sua volta no andar de cima do duplex branco e preto atrás dele e a chuva que se iniciou naquele instante despertava essa lembrança ao limpar as suas lágrimas._

_Uma sombra de repente se estirou por trás de si. Train já sabia quem era. Ele parou de se lamentar e culpar temporariamente ao ouvir a conhecida risada de seu ex-chefe, Creed, o delegado obcecado pela sua pessoa. O tenebroso homem limpou o rosto inchado pelo soco anterior._

_- Finalmente essa bruxa morreu. Você está livre do feitiço dela Train. Agora pode ser o meu parceiro._

_Os olhos do homem-gato ergueram lentamente, mostrando de frente seu ódio terminal pela criatura atrás de si. Seus instintos mais animais haviam despertado. Parecia pronto para estraçalhar o ser nas suas costas. Longe da sua vista, o pequeno garotinho de cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos azuis observava a cena da sacada. Suas perninhas de doze anos dobraram enquanto ajoelhava no chão e as mãozinhas seguraram as barras de ferro brancas impedindo sua queda, esperando uma reação paterna._

_Train deitou o corpo gelado de Saya no chão e se levantou, sacando sua arma. Do nada a ação. A bala prateada disparou em direção ao inimigo, acertando apenas o ombro do alvo antes dele desviar. O homem que se virou e cortou o som com o lampejo do tiro de seu revólver não era mais Train Heartnet. Creed ria percebendo isso enquanto a criança mais acima tremia de medo. Os ex-policiais começaram uma troca de ataques, envolvendo golpes de longa e curta distância, e afastaram-se do duplex._

_Trevor agarrou-se na trepadeira presa na cerca ao lado da sacada e desceu rapidamente, correndo atrás dos dois. Seguindo o som dos tiros, ele chegou até um beco repleto de gatos se escondendo do frio e atravessou-o sem parar para respirar. Outrora, indo ao mercado ou ao parque com um dos pais, quem sabe sozinho, ia fazer uma pausa e alimentar os pobres felinos famintos ou simplesmente brincar com eles. O garoto nunca pensou que se arrependeria por não ter ouvido a mãe e ficado em casa naquele dia._

_Ao invés de ter visitado os amigos peludos, se tivesse obedecido poderiam ter saído mais cedo para a festa da rua. Seus melhores amigos e vizinhos do bairro estariam comemorando o Ano Novo com fogos de artifício e várias bandeirinhas. Ele já tinha separado um par de sandálias que combinavam com a yukata preparada pela matriarca, e o pai usaria uma parecida. Mas Train ainda não havia voltado da inesperada chamada na delegacia, sendo que já havia desistido de ser policial há mais de doze anos._

_Saya estava com receio de deixa-lo sair e seguir o ritual de levar leite e ração até o beco, mas além de ser véspera de Ano Novo também era véspera de seu aniversário, então achou justo deixa-lo fazer as coisas como queria. Novamente, nos pulos de gato, o menino se culpou por sair de casa depois de prometer ao pai que cuidaria dela. Trevor nunca entendeu a razão de tanto medo, por que os pais queriam saber aonde ia ou com quem saia e o motivo dos abraços constantes._

_Não era ruim tanta demonstração de amor, e em seu lar sempre estava presente, contudo camuflado; o receio de alguma coisa ruim acontecer se mantinha. Agora o garoto entendia. Eles temiam o assassino procurado pela polícia, àquele capaz de fazer o tão calmo e brincalhão Train se sobressaltar toda vez que alguma nova pista de sua localização era anunciada na televisão. De repente uma das histórias de ninar de Saya veio a sua mente, aquela que ele mais gostava, quando ela e o marido tinham se conhecido._

_Sempre terminava com a sua tia Rinslet Walker se tornando uma atriz muito famosa, casando com o tio Inspetor de Polícia, Sven Vollfied,__e então se tornando a senhora Vollfied. Após isso o antigo delegado Creed fugia da cadeia, onde estava pelo assassinato de metade do corpo policial com quem servia graças à revolta pelo casamento de seus pais. Depois Train assumia seu lugar, com honras qualificadas para tanto, mas desistia de tudo três meses mais tarde, pela notícia da sua vinda._

_Trevor chegou a uma rua menos movimentada e parou para procurar o som dos disparos, se sentindo mais e mais culpado. Se estivesse segurando a mão da mãe e brincando na festa de rua... Se descumprisse a rotina, só por um dia, nada daquilo teria acontecido. De repente o baque surdo de um corpo indo direto ao chão lhe chamou a atenção e ele correu para o cais ali perto, achando o pai caído. O revólver marcado com o número treze estava jogado não muito longe._

_Até então, para ele ela era apenas uma relíquia de codinome Hades, esquecida dentro duma pequena caixa de madeira forrada com veludo vermelho que um dia vira Train retirando da prateleira mais alta do closet dividido com Saya. Creed segurava a espada, apontando pra cabeça do alvo. O menino se desesperou e estava prestes a gritar quando percebeu que seu pai ainda se mexia. Ele não conseguiu levantar a cabeça, ou qualquer outra parte do corpo, mas conseguiu olhar na sua direção._

_Os lábios queriam se mover para gritar "corra" e nada saia. O inimigo pareceu perceber seu esforço e riu ao sacudir a lâmina, indo até o pequeno. Trevor caiu para trás, tremendo de medo. Train esticou a mão e conseguiu engatilhar o revólver. O último som noturno foi o do tiro da arma treze do gato preto azarado._

_{Treze anos atrás}_

_- Pela última vez Sven, eu vou sair com a Saya, então nem tente me fazer mudar de ideia!_

_- E eu posso saber por que você vai me trocar? É uma partida de pôquer com o pessoal da delegacia, e o delegado Creed nem desconfia da localização do nosso bar preferido, então você poderia descansar dele e do seu sistema de vigilância. Precisa de uma justificativa muito boa pra trocar seus amigos por um jantar com a sua namorada. Ela por acaso prometeu tentar uma posição diferente hoje?_

_- Posição? Do que está falando? – Train pendura a toalha no cabide do banheiro e se volta ao amigo._

_- Você sabe... Já faz uns dois anos que você e a Saya estão juntos, e é porque eu não estou contando os outros dois anos que vocês trabalharam no mesmo caso__ do __casal Heartsuki._

_- Achei engraçado ela estar investigando o homem que eu prendi pra descobrir como ele tinha matado o casal. E descobriu. A Saya é incrível! – ele ri – Mas não percebemos nada quanto a isso._

_- Por isso que eu não contei! Enfim... Não vai me dizer que ainda não..._

_- Ah Sven, não seja nojento! Nós já fizemos sim, mas não vou compartilhar isso com você!_

_- Não quero compartilhar nada disso com você mesmo, eu tenho a Rins!_

_- Sei, sei. E a Rinslet não reclama por você larga-la num sábado à noite?_

_- Ela vai ensaiar pra uma peça de teatro, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Enfim, você não respondeu. Por que vai trocar a sua turma pela sua namorada?_

_- Em primeiro lugar, não faça tanto drama. É bem ridículo. Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, eu prefiro a Saya a um bando de cães gananciosos usando farda. Eles nem são meus amigos. Não gosto de me incluir naquela turma e você sabe bem disso. Nem sei por que você aceitou ir jogar pôquer com eles._

_- Preciso lembrar que quero um aumento? Não vai adiantar de nada falar com o delegado e não tenho a menor condição de me mudar para outra delegacia, então pelo menos quero aproveitar a noite do pôquer pra ganhar a confiança dos outros. Quanto mais vezes o meu rosto aparecer na placa de melhor empregado aumentam as chances do ganhar o salário mais alto, entendeu?!_

_- Está desperdiçando seu tempo. Aquele grupinho de canalhas não vale a pena._

_- Bem, eu sei que o Creed é louco por você, mas eu tenho que garantir meu ganha-pão. Além disso... Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas de que o cara esteja aprontando alguma._

_- O que quer dizer? Ele já tem o cargo mais alto dentre nós, por que precisaria armar um plano..._

_- Não estou falando da polícia e sim de alguma coisa maior. Que fique apenas entre a gente, mas eu suspeito do Creed envolvido com a Chronos._

_- A organização de Proteção Civil? Que negócios o Creed poderia ter com eles?_

_- Não tenho muita certeza, mas deve ser algo grande. A Chronos têm muitos gênios precoces dentro da organização e desenvolve vários projetos que, segundos eles, são para proteger o povo, e todos ficam em segredo até a sua divulgação oficial. Creed pode ter desenvolvido alguma criação que os interessou._

_- E o que seria? Eu acho que você não vai conseguir nada interrogando os nossos colegas de trabalho nesse jogo de pôquer. Ele não poderia trabalhar em prol da sociedade, e eu digo isso mesmo sabendo que ele se formou para ser policial! O homem é fissurado por assassinatos; se não fosse delegado poderia ter virado um assassino em série. Assim como eu inclusive..._

_- Não misture as coisas Train. Aquele maluco poderia sim, mas você é um cara legal. De fato, desde o começo do seu namoro com a Saya eu te vejo sorrir com frequência. Nem sabia que era capaz disso!_

_- Muito engraçado. Mas você tem razão, a Saya me mudou muito. Por isso mesmo eu não posso sair com vocês hoje à noite. Estou planejando pedir ela em casamento._

_- COMO É? Uma notícia dessas e você não conta pro seu melhor amigo? Ah seu bastardo! Eu quero um abraço, vem cá! – embora Train tente se esquivar, acaba preso por uma chave de pescoço do amigo – Você vai finalmente deixar de ser um gato solitário! Como sua babá eu devia fazer um chá de panela._

_- Ficou maluco? – ele se solta e arruma os cabelos desgrenhados – Eu te mato se fizer isso!_

_- Acredito em você, mas não posso prometer que a Rins ficará quieta._

_- Bom, então conte pra ela com calma antes que resolva trazer o champanhe._

_- Pode deixar rabugento, mas ela vai querer ser a madrinha! Onde você vai fazer o pedido?_

_- Bem... Primeiro nós pensamos em ir até a nossa discoteca favorita, a Black Cat. Depois eu planejo leva-la pra jantar no terraço daquele prédio em frente à praça central, sabe?!_

_- Um jantar em cima de um prédio? Que tipo de louco é você? Devia pedi-la em casamento dentro da delegacia de uma vez, assim não precisa matar o trabalho!_

_- Primeiro que Creed me dispensou hoje, então não preciso me preocupar. Além disso, para a Saya já é muito romântico um jantar a luz da lua cheia, imagine quando ela souber que eu encomendei fogos!_

_- Você pagou alguém pra soltar fogos de artifício na praça? Uau! Ok, isso vale alguns pontos. Mas e se ela recusar? Quer dizer, como sabe que ela vai responder "sim"?_

_- Puxa vida, muito obrigado pelo seu pessimismo Sven!_

_- Foi mal, não é pessimismo, só estou pensando nos investimentos que você fez._

_- Pois tudo vai valer a pena, porque eu não tenho a menor dúvida de que ela vai aceitar._

_- Nesse caso eu vou contar a novidade para o pessoal da delegacia. Eles podem ser um grupinho de canalhas gananciosos duas-caras, mas você merece uma despedida de solteiro._

_- Vai ser a festa dos meus sonhos! – o homem-gato revira os olhos e entra no banheiro._

_- A propósito Train, você pretende morar com a Saya neste apartamento?_

_- Claro que não! – ele responde do outro lado da porta – Na verdade, do lado daquele prédio em frente à praça tem um duplex disponível. Estava pensando em compra-lo._

_- Seria uma surpresa e tanto. Duplex é o preço de duas casas._

_- Mas eu tenho dinheiro suficiente, uma vez que morar aqui nunca me custou muito._

_- E também porque você não come quase nada, né?! Sua geladeira só tem leite normal e Birukus*!_

_- A Saya também gosta, por isso eu sempre me lembro de comprar mais quando vou ao mercado._

_- Puxa... Quer saber, eu acho mesmo que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro._

_- Eu também acho, mas isso não me deixa menos nervoso sobre a proposta de casamento._

_- Ah, não se preocupe! A Saya vai aceitar antes que você termine de pedir. Só não se esqueça do seu amigão aqui, viu?! Eu quero ser padrinho do seu casamento e dos seus filhos! – ambos riem._

_- Vou me lembrar de propor isso à Saya, mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai concordar. Você e a Rins são muito bons com crianças. Imagino como vai ser quando vocês mesmos tiverem filhos._

_- Sabe que eu ainda nem pensei nisso. Quem sabe eu não peça ela em casamento logo. O problema é que nossos horários estão sempre se desencontrando. Nunca é um bom momento._

_- Não tem essa conversa! Simplesmente compre um anel e peça a mão dela! Conhecendo a Rins, acho que a maior preocupação dela não será com o ambiente e sim se você terá coragem de falar a frase inteira._

_- Engraçadinho... Mas obrigado pelo voto de consideração. – o jovem fica quieto – Train?_

_- Sven... Você sabe que o Creed é obcecado por mim. Por nada no mundo quero que algo de ruim me aconteça, mas principalmente eu me preocupo com a Saya. Ele não pode saber do nosso casamento._

_- Fique calmo Train. Isso fica apenas entre nós então. Vamos preparar a nossa despedida de solteiro._

* * *

*** Biruku é o nome dado a um tipo de cerveja japonesa da loja Nakashibetsu, em Hokkaido, que tem na composição 30% de leite.**


End file.
